


The Way I See You

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Serena helps Bernie with some body confidence issues.This was supposed to just be some smut, but it ended up way more fluffy than originally intended.





	

It took Serena a long time to realise.

The first time they had made love, the night that Bernie had returned, it had all been about her. Bernie had stripped her slowly, kissing and licking every inch of skin that she could find, swearing devotion to her, making her feel like a godess. 

Whenever they were in the mood, it was always Bernie who took the lead, who would have Serena pinned naked to the back of her bedroom with her thighs quivering on either side of her head. It's not that Serena didn't do these things to Bernie, because she often did,  and with relish. No, it was that she never  _saw_ Bernie naked.

They had been together for nearly a month when it began to strike Serena as odd. She felt as if she had seen Bernie naked body a thousand times, as she had mapped out her body with her hands and committed it to memory in the darkness of night.

Serena couldn't fathom why Bernie would want to hide her body; she was stunning, and those skintight jeans that had driven her mad for months hardly hid her body, which made it all the more confusing.Serena was the exact opposite, proud of her body and reluctant to hide it in her own house, except for the presence of Jason. Poor Bernie had turned bright red when she found Serena cooking breakfast naked the first time she had stayed over (this was before their first kiss, and Serena hadn't been aware of the torture she was inflicting on her at the time).

Serena decided that the only way to handle the situation was head-on. She hadn't seen Bernie all night as she had been working, but they were meeting up for breakfast at pulses before Serena’s shift started.

'Morning, love' Bernie smiled at Serena, handing over her coffee and pastry.

'Morning. Shall we walk?' Serena slipped the pastry into her pocket and linked arms with Bernie. Once they had reached the hidden alcove at the back of the hospital, Serena captured Bernie's lips fiercely. Bernie was left panting when she pulled away.

'What did I do to deserve that? Did I leave a cheque for a million quid underneath the pillow this morning because that was definitely an accident' Bernie laughed,  her heart still racing.

'I missed you last night' Serena then pressed her body against Bernie's as they leaned against the wall.

'I missed you a lot' she whispered hotly in Bernie's ear, delighting in Bernie's rapt response and the heated look she gave her. She ran her tongue around the shell of Bernie’s ear, peppered kisses down her jawline and neck, stopping just short of leaving a mark.

'I can't wait to see you tonight' Serena muttered lowly, taking in Bernie's ragged breathing and the way in which she ran her tongue slowly over her lips. She then pecked Bernie on the lips and sauntered off with a smug grin on her face. She raised her hand in wave without even turning to see the look on Bernie's face.

'See you tonight!' She called, knowing that Bernie would be desperate for her tonight, and only feeling slightly guilty for being such a tease. 

It was twelve hours later when Serena finally got home, and Bernie was waiting for her. She was barely through the door before Bernie pounced on her, kissing her passionately.

'Tease' she mumbled accussingly into Serena's lips, before finally breaking apart and leading Serena upstairs by the hand. When they reached their room, however,  Serena stopped her.

'Bernie, I want to try something new tonight' 

"Of course. Anything you want'. Bernie's face fell, however, when Serena maneuvered her to face the full length mirror. 

'I don't understand' Bernie turned away from the mirror, but Serena gently turned her back around. She spoke to Bernie's reflection 

'I want you to watch us make love. I want us both to watch. I want to see your body, for you to see the way I see you' Bernie shook her head, trying to avoid Serena's gaze in the reflection,  until Serena stepped in front of her.

'Why?' Serena asked as simply as she could, knowing that she was asking a lot of Bernie.

'No one's seen my body. Not like this. Not covered with ugly scars. Not with all the most terrible events in my life carved into my skin. Every one of them is hideous, and that's the way they make me feel' Bernie looked disgusted by the glimpse of her reflection behind Serena's head. Instead of responding, Serena softly pressed her mouth to Bernie's, gently running her tongue against her lower lip. She ran her fingers soothingly through Bernie's hair, and pulled away with a comforting smile. 

She repeated her actions from earlier in the day, pressing kisses down her jawline, then suckling on her pulsepoint. She was encouraged by Bernie's small gasps at this, and moved her lips to Bernie's collarbone. As she ran her tongue along the sharp contour, Bernie looked up into her reflection, determined to give Serena what she wanted. 

Serena went slowly, opening one button at a time, and covering the newly exposed skin with loving kisses. She heard Bernie's sharp intake of breath as she reached the beginning of the purple scar that had brought her to Holby. She smoothed her hand down Bernie's arms,  taking her hand.

'Perfect' Serena said against the skin of the scar between kisses. 'You're perfect' she repeated as she kissed down the line of the scar. Once all the buttons were finally undone, Serena came back up to face Bernie, and kissed her again. 

She then stepped behind her and began mapping out the skin with her hands. She traced the collarbone, the gentle curve of her waist and cupped her breasts over the bra. She laved her tongue down the elegant curve of Bernie's back, stopping to press kisses to every scar she found, and undid the bra. As the plain fabric fell to the floor, Serena caressed the soft skin of Bernie’s stomach until she reached her breasts. As she circled her index fingers around each of the peaks, Bernie's head fell back with a sigh. She still kept her rapt attention on the reflection before her, transfixed by the image of her being pleasured by Serena.

 Serena noticed Bernie's new attention to their reflection, and moved back to face Bernie. She lowered her mouth the Bernie's breast, circling her tongue around the stiff nipple. She then blew gently on the wet skin, making goosebumps appear and a slight shiver run through Bernie. She then repeated the action over the first few inches of the scar down Bernie's chest. She gasped loudly, taken aback by the sensitivity of the skin. 

Serena alternated between kissing, licking and nipping at the soft skin of Bernie’s smooth abdomen, before kneeling in front of her. Serena was surprised at herself, as she had never allowed herself to be in such a position. She given blow jobs in her time, of course, but she would do never, ever had considered kneeling in front of a man. Kneeling in front of Bernie was completely different: not only did they both feel completely equal to one another, Serena felt empowered by the new confidence she could see she was giving Bernie.  She smiled up at her before undoing the button on the jeans.

As she began peeling the skintight material from Bernie's thighs, she felt Bernie begin to rake her hands through her hair. After a great deal of effort, the jeans were finally removed, Bernie stood in just her plain black knickers. Serena pressed an open mouthed kiss to the material, before gently running her finger along the wet gusset. Bernie moaned, not just from the sensation, from the sight before her. She barely recognised herself, her eyes dark with arousal, a gentle flush across her face and chest, her skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat. She smiled at the small smearings of Serena's lipstick along her scar, almost blended in. The woman in the mirror wasn't ugly- she was beautiful, she was strong, she was brave and she was happy.

She could finally see what Serena had seen in her from the very beginning. 

 She reached down to cup Serena's cheek, gently running her thumb across her cheekbone.

'Thank you'.

With that, Serena slipped her fingers beneath the band of Bernie’s underwear and dragged it down her legs . Bernie opened her legs as Serena placed her mouth on her inner thigh. She laved her tongue slowly up Bernie's thigh, kissing and nipping along the way, before repeating the action on the other leg. She then kissed Bernie's mound and indicated for Bernie to lean against the wall. With better access, she kissed Bernie's lips before dragging her tongue along her slit. Her nose rested against Bernie's clit and every movement Serena made edged her closer. 

As Bernie buried her fingers into Serena's hair, begging her for more, Serena pressed her tongue inside Bernie,  bringing out a ragged cry, before attaching her lips to Bernie's clit. She ran two fingers through Bernie's wetness and began pumping them inside of her. Bernie's eyes were squeezed shut in her arousal, but she wanted to see the moment she came. 

When she opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the eroticism of the sight. Not just the beautiful sight of Serena lapping at her cunt, but the foreign image of herself completely undone by Serena. She saw the deep flush over her body, the stiffened nipples rapidly rising and falling with her erratic breath, her fringe stuck to her forehead and her hair wild. Prompted by Bernie's loud moan at their reflection, Serena pressed a third finger inside of Bernie and sucked gently on her clit. Bernie then came with a shout of Serena's name. 

Hours later, they both lay naked on a pile of pillows on the floor, smiling contentedly in their sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this- writing smutty stuff like this still feels completely foreign, so I hope it doesn't just sound ridiculous.


End file.
